Fernia
Fernia, the Sea of Fire is a continually burning landscape. Plates of compressed ash and debris float atop oceans of liquid flame as mountains ooze with molten lava. Description The plane of Fernia is comprised almost entirely of liquid flame. Fire constantly rages, without the need for air, and what little air exists ripples with the heat of continual firestorms. A large landmass of ash is said to sit at the center of Fernia. On it is the mythical City of Brass, where the efreeti call home. Fernia manifest zones in Xen'drik result in the growth of Fernian Firepeppers, a pepper coveted by chefs across Khorvaire. Inhabitants * Fernia is the origin plane of all fire elementals and magma paraelementals. * A large amount of extraplanar outsiders call Fernia home, including azers, cinder swarms, conflagration oozes, ember guards, hell hounds, magmins, various mephits and mephlings, rasts, salamanders, and zezirs. * The efreeti live on Fernia in their City of Brass. * Some demons and devils have traveled from Shavarath to find a home amongst the fires of Fernia, including balors and pit fiends. * Fernia also includes native humanoid races: the harssaf and the phoelarchs. * A group of eladrin made their home in Fernia and call themselves the firre. Manifest Zones * On the continent of Sarlona, the barren region of Borunan is dotted with manifest zones to Fernia and Shavarath. * House Cannith would seek out manifest zones to Fernia and Shavarath when looking to build new Creation Forges, but it has not been recorded which forges were built on which zones. * The Fang Crater on the face of Argonnessen was the site of a great planar incursion from Fernia. Now a field of glass and shattered rock, it remains a potent manifest zone. * High in the ice-covered tops of the Byeshk Mountains in Droaam sits the Fantaran Hot Springs. Discovered by the Wayfinder Foundation, the hot springs sit on a manifest zone with Fernia. * Sages say that the Fist of Onatar, an active volcano deep within the Mror Holds, is a manifest zone with Fernia. * The active volcano Kobek’s Voice in Breland is said to have a manifest zone to Fernia at its heart. * The Volcanic Fields of Xen'drik are a manifest zone to Fernia, which inhabitants of the plane call home. Effects on the Material Plane Coterminous When coterminous, Fernia generates intense heat on Eberron, especially surrounding volcanoes. Air temperatures can reach as high as 140°F, causing pain when breathed in. Existing lava or magma pools become hotter, dealing more damage. At areas of high heat (like volcanoes or lava pools), inhabitants of Fernia can cross over into Eberron. In these areas, fire spells become more powerful. Fernia becomes coterminous for one month (the midsummer month of Lharvion) every five years. Remote When remote, areas of great heat on Eberron (volcanoes, lava pools) become more intense. Outside of those areas, casting fire spells become more difficult. Fernia becomes remote for one month (the midwinter month of Zarantyr) every five years. Historical * Years ago, when Fernia was coterminous, an efreeti named Ayim led a group of ember guards across the planes to Eberron. They tried to carve out a new kingdom in northern Xen'drik, but were defeated by the drow. * The plane of Fernia is coterminous during the adventure Pit of the Fire Lord, causing the temperatures in Sharn to get up to 105°F. References Category:Planes of Eberron Category:Planes